


You

by computato



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computato/pseuds/computato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

I remember the times you let me take charge.

I remember the feel of your skin. Soft and supple, cool and strong. The way your chest would heave with each gasp. The way your stomach would flutter beneath my fingertips. The light sheen of red sweat that would glisten on your flesh as I spread my hands over your back, your shoulder blades.

I slide my hands down the bare skin of my chest, down to unbutton my pants.

I remember your passion. The way you'd wrap your legs around my hips, as if you never wanted to let me go. The way your lips felt against mine, so soft, pleading for me to continue. The way you'd grab my upper arms, digging your sharp nails in, small pinpricks of blood coming to the surface. Your grip tight out of gratefulness and pure pleasure.

I shred my pants and touch myself through my underpants.

I remember your beautiful eyes. How you would stare up at me, lovely greys meeting my emeralds. Your gaze loving, your eyelids hooded. How they seemed to absorb the color of the navy sheets, turning them a stark shade of blue. Like the night sky, like gems, like fire-filled ice.

I continue to tease myself, touches light. Like you would.

Even more than those times, I remember when you took me.

I remember your touch. Light and teasing until I couldn't take it anymore. Dominant yet kind, forceful but careful. A harsh press here, a gentle caress there, I never knew what was coming. Though you took charge, you were always gentle, never wanting to hurt me.

I slip my boxers down and take hold of myself, letting out a throaty groan.

I remember your voice. Cool and commanding, though not unkind. Deep and rough. How you would whisper to me, voice sensual and dripping with lust. Your groans, your moans, your cries.

I stroke myself, picking up the pace as I go, unable to hold myself back now.

I remember those fleeting moments we'd spend together. The times when we'd drop our pride and show each other our true feelings, our vulnerabilities, our human desires. How we'd attempt to be quiet while Claudia was sleeping. How we'd fail and laugh, chuckling turning to deep groans as our bodies moved in strange ways. How the night seemed to last forever, not knowing where one of us started and one of us ended. How you'd gather me in your arms, intertwining our fingers, both of us spent. How you'd softly kiss my eyelids and cheeks as I'd drift off. How you'd sing to me, softly, like a lullaby.

I move my hand faster, leaning forward into my own touch.

I remember our love. I remember it so well.

I cry out as I come.

Now those moments are gone. You, my angel, my only, was cruelly taken from me, by our own child. Claudia. Why, why would you take him from me, why? There could have been something else to do, there could have been another way. But there's no going back, Lestat is dead. And this time, he's not coming back.

I wipe my hand on the navy bedsheets and sob, bloody tears dripping down my face.

"I still love you, Lestat. I'll always love you."

I lay back and cry myself to an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** the Vampire Chronicles and all its characters belong to Anne Rice. This fic is made purely for fun, not for profit.


End file.
